I Wanna Married With You,My Hero (English)
by RyuichiVenzo
Summary: "Well, Tohka. Starting today, Shido go for student exchange. He will stay in London for a few months." Reine clear. "But, why he didn't tell me?" Tohka wondering who began gloomy. "He doesn't want you to know about this. Because he did not want to follow it." Kotori added flat. "It is impossible Shido like that!" Tohka shouted as she stood and threw her hands into the living room
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Itsuka Shido x Yatogami Tohka  
Genre : Romantic , Drama  
Rate : T +  
Author : Fabiorifky Irawan Putra / Ryuichi Shido  
Disclaimer : Koushi Tachibana  
Warning : Error , No EYD , OOC ( Maybe ) , and others that are clearly visible in the eyes of your * plakkkkk : D

Coming home from the campus of the University of Raizen , a beautiful blond girl who tied up the night sky and the purple ribbon has purple eyes with her childish nature , Yatogami Tohka , slamming her body in the living room sofa Itsuka Shido , who's 5 years ago saved her from the wrath of her sword Halvanhelev .  
' Why today I do not see Shido at all ? ? What I have to ask Reine and Kotori ? ' Tohka think that confused with the absence of Shido on campus .  
After changing clothes , Tohka back into the living room and find Reine along Kotori who is talking about something .  
" Nu ... Reine ... Kotori ... The whole day I did not see Shido on campus and here , where is he ? ? " Tohka wondering who sat directly in front of Reine and Kotori .  
As Ratatoskr Analysis Officer who now serves as the Rector of the University of Raizen , Reine told all of Tohka .  
" Well , Tohka . Starting today , Shido go for student exchange . He will stay in London for a few months . " Reine clear .  
" But , why did not he tell me ? ? " Tohka wondering who began gloomily .  
" He does not want you to know about this . Because he did not want to follow it . " Kotori added flat .  
" It is impossible Shido like it ! " Tohka shouted as she stood and threw her hands into the living room table with hard ( Brakkk! )  
" The fact that you have received , Tohka . He had grown up. I as her sister could not prevent it going . Anyway she's just a few months there . " Kotori said casually as she plays with her lollipop .  
" Although only a few months , it seemed to me for years ! " exclaimed Tohka who are now angry look relaxed attitude Kotori .  
" Never mind , just go to your room . Tomorrow will be you're exams , right? " Kotori command .  
" Pu - I'm tired of seeing you guys ! Better I learn it! " Tohka grumbled and went to her room and slammed the door.  
" Hareeee , had I thought it would be like this . " Kotori said quietly do a bit sorry karana had lied Tohka . But this will of his beloved sister .  
" Commander ... " Reine said the commander Ratatoskr interrupted Kotori's reverie .  
"What is it , Reine ? ? " Kotori said .  
" It seems Tohka was crying . " Reine said , pointing to the 2nd floor , the location where the Tohka's room located .

While in the Tohka's room ...

" Shido , why do not you tell me about this ? ? Are you trying to make me feel hurt again ? ? " murmured Tohka who are grieving at his desk , then Tohka tears trickled slowly .  
" Huhuhu ... Hiks ... Hiks ... "  
Then Tohka headed for bed.  
" Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! "  
That's what came out of her mouth when Tohka vent her pain with punching her favorite pillow .  
" Shido , you're evil ! Evil once ! Sob ... sob ... "  
Then he curled up in the corner of his bed , hugging her knees , crying . Tohka still do not believe if Shido left , although only a few months .  
Lama2 Eventually , Tohka looks tired , slumped and fell .

3 Days missed ...

Tohka getting used to live out his days without Shido , because there are 3 best friend , Ai , Mii , and Mai who is always faithful to accompany her while on campus and during recess .

Coming home from college , for some reason Tohka want to go to the Game Center .  
' Well , here I am starting to build my feelings to him . ' Tohka murmured softly , smiling as she reached the place and then get into the game and buy coins .  
In front of her , Catch Box Game that inside there are some doll -shaped bread that is ready captured by Catcher Mahine thereon .  
'May I still remember what he taught . ' Tohka murmured softly after inserting coins into a slot .  
Just as he would get her favorite doll , unknown person suddenly hit him from the side .  
( Brukkk ! ) Tohka was knocked sideways .  
" I- Ittai ... " Tohka who groaned slightly injured .  
" Gomenasai . Are you okay ? ? " the man asked .  
" Oh , look first if ... " greeting Tohka stopped at the sight of people who hit it there in front of her , stood up and extended his hand . He dressed neatly , shoes , black pants , a white shirt with black clock clean in it , black cap , and wearing Vendetta masks .  
" W - Who are you ? " Tohka said that shocked and stood alone .  
" Ah , my name is Shikaru . " the man replied somewhat frightened .  
"W - What do you want ? " Tohka asked once again , throwing a sharp look .  
" T - That's all right . Earlier I saw you from being moody . Matter?" clear the masked men .

- To Be Continued -


	2. Chapter 2

" Emmm , so that's the story ? You abandoned by a man ? " Shikaru asked who sit in front of Tohka in a roadside cafe while sucking consumable drinks he was ordered .  
" I think so ... I feel so lonely ... " An increasingly gloomy Tohka said .  
" So ... Do you love him ? " asked Shikaru .

The question naturally right about feeling Tohka .

" Yes , as Reine said , if I'm jealous when he with other women see it up close , it means that I really love him . " Tohka obviously do a bit embarrassed .  
" Did you ever say it directly ? ? " Shikaru asked again .  
" Nu ... ? Actually I wanted ... But I'm afraid if he refused ... " Tohka responsibility .  
" Oiya , what's your name ? ? " asked Shikaru .  
" Yatogami Tohka . "  
" Emmm , here , Tohka . You don't need to be afraid if you love her . As long as you have breath , say to him . 's No way he is able to resist a girl who want to be honest about her feelings . " Shikaru clear .  
' Actually, I love you , Tohka . " Murmured the figure behind the mask .  
" Honestly, I cann't away from it . He was the man who saved me 5 years ago . Since then , for some reason , my heart feel calm when they're close by . " Tohka said .  
Then Shikaru smiled .  
" Ah , Tohka ? " Shikaru said .  
" Nu ... ? "  
" Why are you sad when he's gone ? ? Him go for a reason right? ? " asked Shikaru .  
" Because he did not tell me about it , and he did not want me to follow him . " responsible Tohka who still gloomy .  
" Ah , so that's the problem ? Tohka , there are times when a person does not tell the people who loved him go , because he did not want to make the person who loved too worried or sad because of his departure .  
Believe . He did it because he careth for you , do not want anything bad happen to you , In conclusion , he also loves of his attitude . " Shikaru clarify the forms of love Tohka .  
" Umu ... Is that true, Shikaru ? ? " Tohka little wonder that develops smile .  
" Well , it's true . Now , begin to smile for him . Due sure he wants you to smile even though he has not been there next to you. " Shikaru said .

" Yosh , thanks for the advice , Shikaru . Now I'm going to go home and call him . " exclaimed Tohka reply back excited and cheerful .  
" Well , that's good . I'm so happy . " reply Shikaru then finished his drink .  
" Well , I take my leave . Again thank you . Bye ! " Tohka exclaimed as he started to leave Shikaru who still sat smiling .  
When crossing the street , Tohka not aware if there is a car with high speed box is heading towards her .  
Shikaru who are aware of her immediately left some money on the table and then immediately got up and ran to save Tohka who are still not aware of her situation.  
" Tohka , watch out !" Shikaru shouted .  
"What is it , Shikaru ? ! " Tohka wondering who is unconscious then stopped and turned on Shikaru .  
When she looked to the side , she realized , there was a box car a few hundred feet headed towards her with high speed .

- To Be Continued -


	3. Chapter 3

" Kyaaaaaaa !" shouted Tohka realized that if he was in danger .  
Feeling no longer had time to pull her , the masked man jumped , pushing Tohka until Tohka rolled up alongside a road .  
However , Shikaru don't have time to dodge and ...  
( Ciiiit. .. Brakkkkk !)  
The box car was hit Shikaru's body , to which Vendetta mask he wore was shattered . His body was thrown as far as 15 feet and was unconscious with fresh blood that was oozing from the head and body .  
The truck ran away from the scene .  
" Oi , an accidents ! Call an ambulance quickly !" shouted someone on the roadside people around the scene .  
Then , the people who gathered around lying Shikaru who covered in blood .  
" Well , pretty bad ! Let 's take it to the Hospital ! Ambulance was too slow ! " said the others worry that if the victim was run out of bleed because waiting for the ambulance to come .  
" Take him to my car ! I 'll take him ! " shouted someone else offered to help .  
Tohka who lying alongside a road that suddenly woke up .  
" I - I survived ... " said Tohka grateful .  
"What is it ? ? " Tohka wonder with the crowds in the street.  
" There is someone who saved you who lying drenched in blood because he was hit by a box car . " said a person who was standing behind her .  
" W-Why it can happen ... ? "  
He had pushed you out of the street , but he could not save himself . According to other witnesses , he was wearing a mask . "Said the man.  
Tohka was silent , and then ...  
" Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Why am I always bother anyone else ? ? First shido , now Shikaru ...  
Shikaru ... Shikaru ... ! "Regrets calling Shikaru Tohka crying , but too late . Shikaru was taken to the hospital .  
"You don't need to cry . He was taken to the Central Hospital Tenguu . Catch him and be thankful . " said the man who was .  
Then Tohka wiped tears from her eyes .  
" Y -You're right . Thank you . "

Arriving at Hospital Central Tenguu ...  
After paying the taxi which attaches , Tohka rushed to the hospital building and towards the information to ask .  
" Hah , hah , hah ... Is there any new patient named Shikaru ? ? " Tohka who have breathless piece asked the nurse of information .  
" Please wait a moment . I check first . " The nurse said softly .  
After examining the data of patients who had entered some time ago , the nun asked Tohka .  
" For his statement ? ? "  
" Ano ... He's the victim who was hit by a car ... " responsible Tohka who still restless .  
" Please wait a moment . "  
After flipping through the book , nurse sighed .  
" I'm sorry , but in our records no patient from accident named Shikaru . " The sisters said .  
" W-Why it can happen ? ? Surely he's there ! " exclaimed Tohka who started raising his voice .  
" But there is an incoming patient from accident some time ago with almost same name . " obvious the nun.  
" S - Who is he , nurse ? ? " Tohka asked curious .  
" He called Itsuka Shido . He is being treated in the ICU . You should see him now , but he's still in a coma . " said the nurse , who makes Tohka very surprised .  
" Shido ... Shikaru ... So ... he is ... T - Thank you , sister ... " Tohka said new- aware directly to the ICU .

' Why ? Why ? Why ? Why did you save me again at the expense of your own life ? Shido ! Shido ! Shido ! ' murmured Tohka who cried all the way to where Shikaru was treated who was none other than Shido .  
Once up , Tohka opened the door of the room.  
She finds Kotori , Reine and the Ratatoskr crew in there.  
They all sat down with sad face , while Kotori also crying in Reine's hug .

- To Be Continued -


	4. Chapter 4

" W-Why can be like this ? ? Explain to me what happened , Reine !" exclaimed Tohka who feel cheated by this plan .  
" Actually, this is indeed the Shido's plan after I sent him to analyze a course material in London for 3 days . Forcing him keep his disguise to find out how much your feelings for her . " Reine light .  
" Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Onii - chan ... I'm sorry ... Hiks ... Hiks ... " Kotori say her apologize and think this is a mistake .  
" Then ... why Shido still not up yet ? ? I - I ... " Tohka asked that began in tears as she sat beside Shido , blue hair stroking that she missed it , the male figure was sobering , now lying motionless with infusion wires penetrating the skin , and heart rate monitors that still sound side, right really looks pathetic in the eyes of those who are there in that room .  
" He fell into a coma due to a lot of bleeding . We all here are praying for Shido , hopefully he get through all this . " Reine clear later .  
" Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ... my regeneration is not working anymore ... I'm sorry , onii - chan ... " said Kotori that still crying .  
A few minutes , a few hours the room was filled with silence that mixed with pain , regret , and sickness .  
They hope there will be something that makes the figure that lay open his eyes again .

Meanwhile in the sky ...

" Where am I ? Why I here ? " Shido said that wondering .  
"Do you want to know ? Look there . " luminous figure said reply on Shido .  
Then , it becomes a mirror that shows a room that is filled with people who are grieving .  
" They're all ... Tohka ... That's me ... So ... " Shido said cuts in disbelief with what I saw.  
"Yes , it's time , Itsuka Shido . We , the angels are waiting for your arrival. Come with us . " the luminous figure of the other said to Shido.  
" A - Ah,okay ... " Shido said as he followed the direction of the light .

Suddenly the sound of a heartbeat monitor Shido ringing and there is a line that beats the screen does not show anymore .  
" Onii - chan ... Onii - chan ...! Wake up , Onii - chaaaaaan ...! Don't leave us ! " Kotori shouted as she shaking her brother's body who wasn't breathing anymore .  
" Reine ,call a doctor quickly!" exclaimed Tohka worry that bad things happen to people beside Kotori .  
" All right . " Reine responsible then rushed out of the room .  
A few seconds later , the doctor came with a trigger tool to bring the heart with another doctor who immediately surround Shido .  
" 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Clean ! ( Dug! )  
Shido's body had received an electric shock from the device , but it still didn't move , make Tohka , Kotori , and others who can't bear to see it .  
" It not work ... Try again !" Another doctor begged the doctor who holds the trigger tool .  
" 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Clean !" ( Dug! )  
Still doesn't change the heart monitor , Tohka increasingly filled with anxiety .  
" Onii - chan ... " Kotori said sadly .  
" Shido ... wake up ... " Tohka said that started the tears .  
" 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Clean !" ( Dug! )  
Performed several times for help , but no avail .  
Shido still lying motionless with the heart that has stopped completely .  
" Sorry , we are trying our best ... But God willed the other , he 's gone . " The doctor clearly looking down sadly .  
Yes , Itsuka Shido was gone , the man who Tohka and the others missed had gone .  
" Shidooooooo !" Wake up ! ! I love you , Shidoooo ! !" shouted Tohka who have been unable to stem the grief shook the body of a man who really loved it .  
" Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Useless , Tohka . Allow him quiet there ... " Kotori says that is still crying , this time even more in tears .  
Everybody in the room , really miss that nice figure , sincere , cheerful , and sometimes obnoxious by his own sister .  
"Let's go , Tohka ... " Reine invite who took off his glasses to wipe her tears .  
"No ! ! I'll stay here with Shido ! ! " Tohka exclaimed , hugging the body dead guy loves.  
"Come on , Reine . Let him stay here . Now I understand his feelings . Allow him here accompany Shido - kun . Better get back to Fraxinus to take care of his funeral tomorrow . " Kannazuki said Reine reassuring and invites the others to leave the room out .

" Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Shido ... Do you hear me ... I'm sorry, Shido ... I'm the one who could easily jealous and prejudiced to you ... I'm sorry ... I do not want to you left me for another girl ... Shido ... Sob ... sob ... sob ... I really love you than myself ... " Shido Tohka ear whispered beside him who will not make her smile again .

' Tohka ... ' Shido's spirits who heard the muttered words Tohka .

" Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Do you remember the first time you ask me out ? ? I love it and the first time I felt in love with a man as you 'll have me to live in this world . "

Tes ...  
Tears flowed from the eyes of Shido who have been sealed .

Aware of it , believe there will be a miracle , Tohka enacting Shido back up .  
" Shido ? ? Are you crying ? ? That means you can hear me , right? I want to date you anymore , I want to feel that warm affection . " Tohka said that holding Shido face .

" Go on . There's someone who really need you . " said a light spirit that was in front of Shido .  
" Huh ? ? May I go back into my body ? ? " Shido Spirit who asked surprised .  
" Yes , make that girl happy . Moreover , we want to see you back here with a state of happy with her later . " said the other beam .

" Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ... One more thing that I know in this world . I need you to look after me . because I believe , that you are a hero in my life . And I wanna married with you , Shido ... " said Tohka who still had tears in her eyes and wetting Shido's face .

" Heh ? ? " Spirit said Shido can hardly believe that with the recognition of the girl who once rescued .  
" Well , have you heard yourself right? After we all discussed this , we decided to return you to the world . " archangel on Shido said .  
" B-but ... " Shido said haltingly.  
" Until we meet again , that good soul . "  
Along with it , the light disappeared . And ...

- To Be Continued -


	5. Chapter 5

" Uwaaaaaaaaa !" Shido spirit who shouted quickly sped back down to earth .

" I want to have cute kids with you, I want to sleep with you , I want to make a family with you , I want to be with you forever , Shido ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ... "  
Tohka said that brought her face to Shido's face .

CHU ...

Tohka tearfully kissed Shido's lips .  
Suddenly, a heart rate monitor moving again.  
Shido eyes wide open , Tohka was surprised , then releasing her kiss .  
" Haaaaaaa ... "  
Shido woke up while inhaling a deep breath .  
Tohka widened his eyes in disbelief , because some time ago , Shido did not move at all .  
" Oi , throw the spirit with such speed is dangerous , you know ? ? "

" S - Shido ... Shido ... !" exclaimed Tohka crying while hugging Shido who still sat scolded the angels .  
" Ah ... Tohka ... " Shido said quietly as he gently stroked Tohka's hair .  
" Shido ... You listening to me , right? " Shido asked Tohka looked with great anticipation .  
" I heard everything , Tohka ... " Shido replied gently rubbing the traces of tears Tohka cheek .  
" Emmm ... so ... would you ... " Tohka asked the wrong behavior .  
"Yes , I wanna married with you , Yatogami Tohka . " Shido replied firmly .  
" Hareeeee , you're woke up , Shido ? ? "  
The door is opened from the outside and go Kotori , Reine , Kannazuki , and Ratatoskr crew else .  
" Heh , why are you sobbing , Kotori ? ? " Shido taunted .  
" II don't cry ! What are you talking about , you idiot ! " Trash the laughing stock vituperation accompanied else .  
" Shido - kun , it looks like you need this ... "  
said Kannazuki , throwing a small box with purple and Shido swiftly catch .  
Opening of the purple box that contains a pair of wedding rings that had written the name of each partner in each ring .  
" Ah , how do you know , Kannazuki ? ? " Shido said with eyes half- open .  
" Preparation from beginning " said Kannazuki excited , making everyone laugh imaginable in that room again .  
" All right . I would be Cleric ! Others , ready to be a witness ! " Kannazuki exciting .  
" Mikimoto , escorted Shido to the locker room , get some clothes bride ! Reine , take Tohka to Fraxinus to wear her wedding dress ! " said Kotori as commander .  
" Yokay ! " Mikimoto and simultaneously exclaimed Reine .

A few minutes later , Shido was back with Mikimoto with all-white outfit . White trousers , white shirt and white coat that covered his favorite blue tie .  
"Wow , You very cool Onii - chan ... " exclaimed Trash ( Sister Mode ) who was amazed to see her brother .  
" Ah , thank you , Kotori . " Shido replied with a smile and returned to the patient bed helped with Mikimoto .

A few minutes later , the room door was opened .  
" Sorry to make you waiting for . " Reine said that standing in front of the door .  
" That's all right . Uh , where is Tohka ? ? " Shido asked .  
" Oh , she 's here . " Reine said that soon went out of the door and figure terlihatlah purple -eyed pretty girl with white ribbons that adorn her dark hair , and a white long dress that fit perfectly with his size , exudes an aura typical angel girl will draw the hearts of all men who saw it , including Shido that was really amazed at the beauty of his future wife .  
Then , Tohka make step softly like a princess come near to a handsome prince , and sitting beside Shido .  
Kannazuki was ready with a complete outfit of cleric with his wedding book began clearing his throat so all witness could be calm .  
" Ahem . Then , we just headed his sacred vows . " Kannazuki said firmly . ( Played wedding music accompaniment * plakkkk )

" Itsuka Shido . Would you accept Yatogami Tohka as your wife , take her through happy and sadly , healthy and diseased , until his death two of you later ? ? " Kannazuki asked with a tone that is suitable for a cleric .  
" Yes , I will . " Shido replied with a smile firmly on Tohka .  
" Yatogami Tohka . Would you accept Itsuka Shido as your husband , take him through happy and sadly , healthy and diseased , until his death two of you later ? ? " Kannazuki asked the bride .  
With a smile of happiness , which the bride sits beside the bridegroom answered , "Yes , I will . "  
" Well , with this , you become husband and wife from now . " exclaimed Kannazuki boisterous applause from the crew Ratatoskr witnesses , including Reine and Kotori .  
After the installation of the ring , Kannazuki again argued .  
" Oh , I almost forgot . To prove that you love each other , you have to kiss in front of witnesses and a priest. " bright Kannazuki ignorant .  
" H - Hah ? ? Are you crazy , Kannazuki ? ? " Shido evasive reply annoyed with mischief Ratatoskr the deputy commander .  
" Come on , Onii - chan ... Kiss nee - chan now ... " Trash the excited shouts and cheers followed the other witnesses .  
" Kiss ! Kiss ! Kiss ! Kiss ! "  
" Why , Shido ? ? Did you hesitate ? ? " Tohka asked with a sad face .  
" N - Not like that ... " Shido replied somewhat nervously .  
"Then , kiss me now ! " said Tohka .  
" He? ? But ... " Shido said that embarrassment .  
" I'm your wife , Shido . " Tohka who cried impatiently .  
" I - I was nervous when seen mmmpppfffh !"  
Shido has not had time to say more , Tohka kissed first accompanied with applause of the entire audience imaginable in that room .

- To Be Continued -


	6. Chapter 6

And , in the evening in Fraxinus ...  
The Ratatoskr Crew feast upon Shido and Tohka's wedding .  
However , Kannazuki not see the new couple was present at the party .  
" Uh , where are they both ? ? They were not partying ? ? " Kannazuki asked .  
" Ahem , maybe they 're getting ready with their core both events . " Reine said that just joined the party .

Meanwhile , in the Bridal Suite of the crew who have been prepared in Fraxinus Ship ...  
Two people who had just become the new bride , still sitting on the edge of the bed in such a way that is decorated with shades of pure white color of the room.  
They still do not believe with what they swore this afternoon .  
Both are back to back with a happy face which is also shy .

" Ahem , Tohka ... " Call Shido who opened the conversation .  
" W-What , my husband? ? " Tohka countered with a new call for Shido , thus making Shido face flushed .  
" A - Ah ... You already know what I do right now ? ? " Shido asked who scratched his head .  
" Y - Yes ... I diberitau by Reine ... " Tohka replied as he stood and walked toward the position of Shido .  
Shido then also approached Tohka stand .  
They finally face each other .  
"Um , Tohka , I - I mean , my wife . Are you ready ? ? " Shido said a little nervously .  
" I - I'm ready , my husband . " reply Tohka who are equally nervous .

Then , they kiss lovingly with .  
Not only that , with clumsy fingers start reaching for zippers Shido Tohka dress and lowered it slowly .  
Tohka make as comfortable as possible , slowly up the dress apart from the body of the bride .  
Tohka also do the same thing , with his hand slowly began to take off his jacket , shirt , and pants Shido last .  
However , both are shocked and broke the kiss .  
" W - Where your underwear ? " exclaimed both shocked .  
A few seconds later ...  
" Hahahaha ... are we thinking with same idea ? ? " Shido said with a smile .  
" Hehehehe ... Right ... " reply Tohka who also smiled .  
"Um , let's move on , dear . " Shido said as she put a face to the typical prince who drugged daughter from anywhere in the world , including Princess Tohka , who had been married .  
"Um , well ... " reply Tohka who blushed as seen by Shido .  
While continuing the kiss , lay down and Shido Tohka body in the marriage bed .  
Wow , just really seemed to belong to the world alone , the other contracting * plakkkk : v

" Emmm , I was nervous , Tohka ... " Shido said that ready with an awkward position.  
" Shido , you should be sure ... I'll help any way I can ... Walaupnu I'm also the first to do this ... " Tohka replied shyly kissed him softly on the lips Shido while ago ...

( Sorry for the inconvenience. Due next scene is not in accordance with the rate was written , then I censor scenes / I didn't continue . For comments and suggestions contact the Author nearby . If you have a headache after this censorship , to complain and protest , prepare as much clogs much as possible . * plakkkkk : D )

The days of new- Itsuka family began , Itsuka Shido as a faithful husband , and Yatogami Tohka as pretty faithful wife and a good cook too . Hmmmm ...  
Days , weeks , months had passed ...  
After 1 more month went by , Tohka felt something strange .  
He so often vomiting , causing him not to eat much as usual .  
" Shido , what happened to me ? ? " Tohka wondering who worried about their health .  
" Ah , let's go to Fraxinus , let Reine - san look at you. " Shido invite .

After arriving in Fraxinus , Shido directly explain his complaint in Reine .  
Apace , Reine researching Tohka disorders through laboratory testing and to invite Tohka periksanya space .  
Shido waiting outside the room .  
A few minutes later , came out with a bundle Reine who brought with him from the room .  
" From my analysis of the research and testing urine samples belonging Tohka , I get the results you happy , that Tohka was pregnant . " Reine clearly smiling .  
" Well , it seems I have a niece soon . " Kotori says that suddenly came from space Command .  
" Shido , we 're have a baby ! " exclaimed Tohka who just got out of the room hugged Shido .  
" Ah , right . Finally we succeeded . " Shido said , smiling and stroking hair Tohka .

Time after time spinning , belly bulge Tohka more .  
Inevitably , Shido must request permission in Trash as in Fraxinus superiors to accompany Tohka .  
" That's all right , Onii - chan , go and care nii - chan . " Kotori says that Shido allow for time off work as an assistant Fraxinus .

8 months later ...  
Shido and the Ratatoskr crew are anxiously awaiting the birth of a baby in the waiting room in front of Rooms for Fraxinus .  
Reine call a special experienced doctors order parts delivery Tohka delivery went smoothly .  
A few hours later ...

Doctor out of the room , wiping his sweat with triumph.  
Shido straight to the doctor .  
" Doctor , how are my wife? , And what about the baby ? ? " Shido asked that worried .  
" No need to worry , Mistress Itsuka survived with her baby . You should see it now . " said the doctor , smiling.  
" Ah , thank God . " Shido said relieved .  
"Um , excuse me then . " doctors said goodbye while leaving Shido .

Shido and the crew immediately enter the room .  
Turns Reine and Kotori ( Sister Mode ) there is no accompanying Tohka .  
A smile when Shido stared at his wife .  
" Tohka , you're okay right? " Shido asked who sat beside his wife .  
" It's okay , Shido . Apparently this painful birth of a child . " Tohka replied that remove water marks her eyes .  
Then , a nurse came in with the baby holding .  
" Congratulations , your baby boy ... " nurse said as she moved the baby into her mother's arms .  
" Shido , his hair just like your hair ... " Tohka said with emotion .  
" Ah , eyes and smile just like you , Tohka ... " Shido reply which was also touched .  
"Um , Nii - chan , can I hold her ? ? " Kotori asked as she put the puppy eyes .  
" Perhaps , Kotori - chan . Careful . " Tohka replied while handing her the sister -in-law .  
" Ah , kawaii ... " Praise Kotori in infants who are still crying in his arms .  
" Uuuu , good boy , do not cry . Ning nang ning nang ning nung nung ... " Kotori while entertaining comedy , consequently rose baby stopped crying and now chuckled .  
Then , the baby held out both hands . Kotori was closer to his face .  
" Little Sister , what's wrong ? Want to cuddle ? ? " Kotori said .  
It turns out the baby with cute cheeks pinched exasperated Kotori and play , make people laugh and even then all subjects imaginable .  
" Ah , onii - chan . what name you will give for this baby ? ? " Kotori asked on Shido .  
" Ah , to be honest I have not found a name that fit him . " Shido said , scratching his cheek .  
Tohka suddenly had an idea .  
" Because man , this kid will we named Shikaru . " Tohka replied with a smile .  
" Oi , that's my last cover name !" Shido grumbled .  
And everyone who is in that room back in the warm atmosphere of laughter that .

- The End -


End file.
